A Shoulder to Lean on
by tydavislover
Summary: Kara and Sasha have a heart-to-heart.


Sasha hurried into the heads on the bottom level of the James. She let the door shut gently behind her and the tears she'd been holding back began falling. Now that she'd started, she wasn't sure she could stop them.

"So stupid. Why did you fall for him? You know better," she growled to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. She jumped as she heard a gag and then what sounded like vomit hitting a toilet bowl. Her eyes widened and she turned to stare at the only shut stall door. A throat cleared and then the toilet flushed. The stall door unlocked and Commader Kara Green walked out looking slightly pale and had a shimmer of sweat on her forehead.

"Commander," Sahsa nodded in surprise. Kara nodded back.

"Agent Cooper," Kara answered back walking towards the sinks.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone even used this heads," Sasha apologized running a hand over her face. Kara shook her head.

"I didn't either," Kara admitted. She rinsed her mouth out with water and spit it in the sink. She let out a sigh and grabbed a papertowel.

"You ok?" Sasha wondered. Kara cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a papertowel. She let out a sigh and then shook her head, adjusting the shoulder imobilizer she'd been stuck in for the past few days.

"I thought at first maybe it was being back on the ship since I've been on land for the past two years. Then I thought it was from hitting my head the other day, and yesterday... Yesterday I realized that we pulled away from dock at Rota exactly 4 weeks and three days ago," Kara rambled. Sasha looked at her, confusion written all over her face. Kara ran a hand over her forehead and let out a chuckle.

"The first time my husband and I have sex in exactly 6 months and I just happened to be ovulating. Doc Rios just confirmed it. I mean, seriously, how am I the one who's pregnant on a naval destroyer, again?" Kara asked, tears threaten to spill over her cheeks and Sasha is shocked.

"Oh. Uh. Wow. Congratulations," Sasha said biting her lip, uncomfortably. Kara shook her head.

"So now you know why I'm puking my guts out in one the most unused bathrooms on the James. Care to fill me in on why you are here?" Kara wondered. Her face softens as Sasha's eyes fill up with tears again.

"I just needed a minute and thought," Sasha began, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about Fletcher. I know that there was more than met the eye with you two," Kara said gently. Sasha took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You know... I had no idea. No idea he was probably playing me this whole time and I just... Fell for him, hard," Sasha admitted looking at Kara, who nodded and reached out to touch her arm.

"I'm sorry," Kara said. Sasha shook her head.

"It just makes you think, ya know? Who can we trust anymore?" Sasha asked sadly. Kara nodded.

"Well, I know you probably think I'm a coward for hiding out down here, but you can trust me," Kara said truthfully. Sasha smiled and nodded.

"I know. Thank you. I've always admired your commitment to the mission," Sasha told her seriously. Kara took a deep breath and Sasha took in a staggered breath.

"I have no where to be for about twenty minutes, if you need a shoulder or friend," Kara offered, looking down at her watch. Sasha offered her a sad smile and Kara motioned to her left shoulder in the imobilizer.

"Just go for the right shoulder, please," Kara said trying to lighten the mood. Sasha chuckled at the woman infront of her and the chuckles quickly turned into sobs. Sasha's head fell to the shorter woman's good shoulder and Kara patted her back softly. Just glad to be there for one of the strongest women she'd ever known.

"I should probably get back to the team," Sasha said as she stood up straight after allowing herself a good cry for a few moments. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I think my queasiness is subsiding for now," Kara said with a sigh. Sasha smiled.

"Hey, this is happy news. You should tell Danny," Sasha told her with a nod. Kara sighed and bit her lip.

"I know he will be estatic. It's just not a good time. I mean the world is running out of food and here we are bringing another mouth to feed into the world," Kara groaned. Sasha nodded in understanding.

"Well, last time there was a world-wide pandemic and Frankie is just fine," Sasha pointed out. Kara smiled at her son's name and nodded.

"True," she agreed.

"Just tell him," Sasha nodded as the two went for the door. Kara nodded.

"Thanks," she nodded. Sasha grabbed her arm and sighed.

"Thanks for your ear, Green. I really needed it," Sasha nodded. Kara nodded.

"Anytime, Cooper," she smiled and the two went separate ways in the p-way.

 _ **Thanks for reading. I got this idea the other day and decided to go with it. I feel like Sasha and Kara would have a pretty solid friendship since they are both such strong willed women. I also had to stretch the time line outa bit to make the pregnancy timing work. :-)**_


End file.
